coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1052 (15th February 1971)
Plot Hilda and Stan shop and try and reckon up the price in the new decimal currency. They realise they've never understood what the "L" and "d" stood for in L.s.d. Edith Tatlock rings Emily and tells her that Ken has arrived safely in Glasgow. Elsie starts a new job demonstrating sandwich makers. Annie didn't enjoy a meeting of the Licenced Victuallers Association. She agrees to give Hilda a 10p an hour rise whilst the builders from across the Street are using the Rovers and bringing in extra mess. Neither Emily, Len nor Ray know what the "d" stood for. Minnie tries to get Len to admit what's being built on the site of the maisonettes. Stan and Hilda would like one of the new flats. Nellie Harvey calls on Annie and tells her that LVA's President Ella Brough can't open a new motel near the M6 on behalf of the brewery and she needs her vice presidents to find a replacement. Elsie and Alan also decide they want one of the new flats that they think are being built. Annie and Nellie each secretly wants the honour for themselves of carrying out the motel opening. If committee members Mrs Jennings, Etchells, Hagen and Fearnley don't want to open the motel, one of them will "reluctantly" have to. Minnie can't understand the new money. Len announces the new Community Centre plan. The residents are pleased and Hilda thinks they will need a cleaner. Billy and Alan land a contract at the Town Hall servicing the Mayor's official Rolls Royce. Maggie and Emily think Ken would be better with a new start in life elsewhere. Minnie lets slip she's known for some time about the new centre. Annie and Nellie separately ring round to put off the other LVA's from wanting to open the motel, citing the cost involved of a new outfit and the speeches they'll have to make. Only Ernie Bishop knows what L.s.d. stood for. Ernie is summoned to speak to the Mission committee. Alf tries to keep it quiet that in addition to the centre a warehouse is being built in the Street instead of flats. Len feels sick at the prospect when the news gets out. Cast Regular cast *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden (Credited as "Molly Sugden") *Evans - Arthur Lambert Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard *Canal Garage *Phone box Notes *Fred Chapman (Harry Littlewood) is credited but does not appear. *With the ending of the ITV Colour Strike the programme returned to colour with this episode for the first time since Episode 1024 (11th November 1970) however one week later in a hangover from the dispute Episodes 1054 and 1055 would both contain black and white film inserts shot on location. The location sequences in this episode were shot on outside broadcast (OB) video cameras and are therefore in colour. *In an example of real-life events becoming part of the plotline of the programme, this episode was transmitted on the day that the UK converted to decimal currency, an event which featured heavily in several scenes and which also saw major changes to the props in the Corner Shop as the older pre-decimal price posters were replaced. For several months a prominent poster was on view which stated "This is a Decimal shop". See also note to Episode 919 (15th October 1969). *Nellie Harvey refers to her husband as Herbert and her pub as "The Kettle" instead of the later established Arthur Harvey and the Laughing Donkey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Len sets out to win friends and influence people *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,300,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Elsie Howard: "I've left home so many times me suitcases pack themselves every time I whistle." Category:1971 episodes